zeldafandomcom_it-20200214-history
The Legend of Zelda (serie)
right|300px The Legend of Zelda (ゼルダの伝説 in giapponese, traslitterato Zeruda no Densetsu) è una serie di videogiochi Nintendo di genere high fantasy. Il gameplay si può definire un misto di azione, avventura, rompicapo, RPG e, occasionalmente, platform e stealth. La serie venne creata da Shigeru Miyamoto, già famoso per l'altro personaggio che aveva recentemente creato e che sarebbe diventato l'icona della Nintendo: Mario. Fin dal primo gioco, per Nintendo Entertainment System del 1986, divenne subito una delle serie di videogiochi più fortunata, arrivando a vendere complessivamente 52 milioni di copie e producendo un grande numero di seguiti, comparsi su tutte le console della casa di Kyōto, ad eccezione del fallimentare Virtual Boy. Grazie al successo della serie di videogiochi sono usciti diversi manga e una serie animata, quest'ultima non particolarmente apprezzata dai fan, ma raramente queste opere hanno varcato i confini del Giappone. Informazioni Generali Trama La trama di The Legend of Zelda è simile in quasi tutti i giochi. Il nemico principale, un malvagio mago chiamato Ganondorf, deciso a impossessarsi del mistico oggetto chiamato Triforza, semina il terrore per le lande di Hyrule invadendole con le sue orde di creature e mostri e prendendo in ostaggio la Principessa Zelda, erede al trono di Hyrule. A frapporsi alle malefatte di Ganon interviene sempre Link, l'eroe eletto dalle dee. Diversi giochi della serie, però, non possono essere rappresentati da questa trama: in diversi manca Ganon, come in o Phantom Hourglass, in altri la stessa Zelda, mentre altri non sono ambientati ad Hyrule. Cronologia Come ammesso da Miyamoto, il creatore della saga, The Legend of Zelda non ha una cronologia precisa, in quanto essa non era stata pensata cone un cardine della serie: l'obiettivo principale era divertire, senza soffermarsi troppo sulle trame dei giochi precedenti; un esempio è , in cui viene mostrata la resurrezione del mago Vaati, che però non era mai apparso prima: solo due anni dopo, con l'uscita di , fu rivelata la storia del personaggio. Nonostante ciò, anche grazie ad alcuni punti fermi forniti dagli stessi produttori, i fan della serie si sono da sempre adoperati nel tentativo di realizzare una cronologia della serie. A Link to the Past, il gioco per Super Nintendo, è senza dubbio un prequel del primo della serie e, come è scritto nelle didascalie sul retro della scatola del gioco, il Link di A Link to the Past è l'antenato del Link di The Legend of Zelda. Ocarina of Time è ancora precedente, in quanto narra avvenimenti che spiegano l'origine di numerose caratteristiche presenti nei precedenti giochi. The Wind Waker è da considerare dopo Ocarina of Time, in quanto viene spesso nominato l'Eroe del Tempo (su cui si incentra la trama di Ocarina of Time), e si spiega che, proprio a causa della sua assenza, si è dovuto sommergere la terra di Hyrule per impedire a Ganon, che si era risvegliato, di impossessarsi della Triforza. In un'intervista concessa ad un giornale nel Dicembre 2006, Eiji Aonuma, produttore degli ultimi giochi della saga, ha affermato che nella saga di Zelda esistono due universi paralleli successivi alla fine di Ocarina of Time. Nel primo, in seguito al ritorno di Link nel suo tempo, Ganon viene imprigionato e confinato nel Regno del Crepuscolo, per poi, dopo centinaia di anni, rifare la sua comparsa in Twilight Princess, che va quindi considerata come seguito degli eventi di Link bambino in Ocarina of Time e Majora's Mask. The Wind Waker e i suoi sequel, Phantom Hourglass e Spirits Tracks, vanno invece considerata successiva alla storia di "Link adulto". Gameplay Il gameplay di The Legend of Zelda è un mix di esplorazione, risoluzione di puzzle, strategia e azione, elementi che sono rimasti pressoché costanti lungo tutto l'arco della serie, salvo qualche miglioramento di natura tecnica. La maggior parte dei giochi della saga (in pratica tutti tranne ) consiste nell'esplorazione di un consistente numero di labirinti (o dungeon), all'interno del quale si devono risolvere dei puzzle e sconfiggere i nemici all'interno, prima di arrivare ad affrontare il Signore del Labirinto (Dungeon Boss). Durante l'esplorazione, in ogni labirinto Link troverà un oggetto che gli consentirà di andare avanti in quello stesso labirinto, sconfiggere il boss e avanzare nella storia. Molti di questi oggetti sono elementi ricorrenti nella saga, mentre altri compaiono solo in alcuni giochi. Creazione Shigeru Miyamoto, per creare la serie, si ispirò alle sue esperienze esplorative. Da ragazzo amava esplorare la zona collinare che circondava il suo quartiere natale a Kyōto, dove si avventurava dentro fitte foreste con laghi e caverne in esse. Sempre secondo Miyamoto, un'esperienza significativa fu scovare l'ingresso di una grotta in mezzo alla foresta, che decise di esplorare sino in fondo facendosi luce con una lanterna. Questo influenzò molto la creazione di Zelda, in quanto l'esplorazione delle grotte è un elemento principale del gioco. Il nome di Zelda invece venne ispirato dalla moglie di Francis Scott Fitzgerald, Zelda Fitzgerald. Il nome di Link deriva dalla parola inglese collegamento, in quanto il personaggio era inteso come un collegamento tra il giocatore ed esso. Serie di Zelda La serie di The Legend of Zelda è composta dai seguenti videogiochi. Serie principale * - 1986 (NES, Game Boy Advance, Virtual Console) * - 1987 (NES, Game Boy Advance, Virtual Console) * - 1991 (SNES, Game Boy Advance, Virtual Console), * - 1993 (Game Boy), *''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX'' - 1998 (Game Boy Color, Virtual Console) * - 2001 (Game Boy Color) * - 2001 (Game Boy Color) * - 1998 (Nintendo 64, GameCube, Virtual Console) * - 2000 (Nintendo 64) * - 2002 (GameCube) *''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest'' - 2002 (GameCube) * - 2002 (Game Boy Advance) * - 2004 (GameCube) * - 2004 (Game Boy Advance) *''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' - 2006 (GameCube, Wii) *''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' - 2007 (Nintendo DS) *''The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks'' - 2009 (Nintendo DS) *''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword'' - 2011 (Wii) *''The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds'' - 2013 - (Nintendo 3DS) *''The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes'' - 2015 - (Nintendo 3DS) *''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild'' - 2017 - (Wii U, Nintendo Switch) Spin-offs *''Tingle Sboccia tra le Rose di Rupilandia'' - 2007 (Nintendo DS) *''Tingle's Balloon Fight DS'' (Nintendo DS, solo JP) *''Too Much Tingle Pack'' (Nintendo DSiWare, solo JP) *''Ripened Tingle's Balloon Trip of Love'' (Nintendo DS, solo JP) *''Link's Crossbow Training'' - 2008 (Wii) *''Hyrule Warriors'' (Wii U) *''Hyrule Warriors Legends'' - 2016 (Nintendo 3DS) Apparizioni fuori dalla serie *''Soul Calibur II'' - 2002 (solo versione GameCube) *''Super Smash Bros.'' - 1999 (Nintendo 64) *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' - 2001 (Game Cube) *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' - 2008 (Wii) *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U - 2014 (Wii U) *''Super Smash Bros. for 3DS'' - 2013 (Nintendo 3DS) Inoltre per Philips CD-i vennero realizzati sotto licenza Nintendo i videogiochi Link: The Faces of Evil, Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon e Zelda's Adventure che non vengono riconosciuti da Nintendo come facenti parte dell'universo di Link. Altri Media Manga Esistono diversi manga su Zelda, basati ognuno sul videogioco omonimo: *''The Legend of Zelda'', pubblicato in Giappone nel 1989. Non è molto fedele al videogioco. *''The Legend of Zelda 2'', uscito nel 1990. Anche questo, come il precedente, non è molto fedele al videogioco. *''Zelda: A Link to The Past'', pubblicato anche negli Stati Uniti d'America su Nintendo Power. Disegnato da Shotaro Ishinomori è abbastanza fedele al videogioco anche se c'è qualche cambiamento (per esempio l'aggiunta di un nuovo personaggio, un arciere che si trasforma in aquila). *''Zelda: Link's Awakening'', due volumi: la storia è più o meno la stessa del videogioco. *''Zelda: A link to The Past'', tre volumi. Non è molto fedele al videogioco. Sono stati aggiunti nuovi personaggi come Leader e Masaru. *''Zelda: Ocarina of time, due volumi, sceneggiato e disegnato da ''Akira Himekawa. La storia anche in questo caso è più o meno la stessa del videogioco anche se ci sono alcune aggiunte e cambiamenti. * Zelda: Majora's Mask, un volume, sceneggiato e disegnato da Akira Himekawa. *''Zelda: A Link to The Past'', un volume, sceneggiato e disegnato da Akira Himekawa. La storia è simile al videogioco con qualche modifica rispetto al videogame (ad esempio viene aggiunto un nuovo personaggio, una ladra di nome Ganty). *''Zelda: Oracle of Seasons'' *''Zelda: Oracle of Ages'' *''Zelda: Four Swords'' *''Zelda: Minish Cap'', un volume. Sceneggiato e disegnato da Akira Himekawa. Il cartone animato Il cartone animato fu prodotto alla fine degli anni ottanta, ed era composto da soli tredici episodi. La trama più o meno è la stessa del videogame: Ganon, in possesso della Triforza del potere, vuole impadronirsi della Triforza della Saggezza posseduta da Zelda. La principessa e Link devono impedire che questo accada e rubare la Triforza del Potere. Il tono di molti episodi è tutt'altro che serio, con Link palesemente innamorato di Zelda ma che non riesce mai a ricevere, per un motivo o per un altro, un bacio dalla capricciosa principessa. Nel cartone Link è spesso accompagnato da una fata, Spryte. La serie è stata trasmessa da Fininvest all'inizio degli anni novanta con il titolo Un regno incantato per Zelda. Categoria:Giochi Categoria:Zeldapedia